wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hydro
'Please do not edit my page except for categories. I do not want any of my pages proofread for editing; and if you do so, I will come to check on you. Thanks for respecting my personal rights, as I will do so for your pages as well. ' Hydro is a male Sand-SeaWing hybrid who is Saburra’s friend. He is hyper, yet she thinks that he’s one of the most adoreable and smart dragons around. Even as a hybrid, she thinks he is still like any other dragon. He is also based on her real life friend. Appearance “I look cool!” —— Hydro has a SandWing build, much like his mother. However, his scales are set at limegreen with some hints of lemon yellow by uphis underscales. He is a rather small dragon for his age, yet always have a happy face with him at all times. His eyes look nearly black, but really, are only dark brown. His frill is set as an off-yellow color, kind of like faded yellow. He has a SandWing tail barb, and his scales gradually turn a darker shade of lime at by the tip of his tail. He wears multiple accessories, including a Pikachu hat and necklaces with Eevee Evolutions as pendants. Personality “I am nothing like Ask Ketchun. NOTHING!” ---- Hydro, being an overly hyperactive dragon, can be a little bit hard to understand. He fidgets a lot, and may even start dancing for no reason. He may even blurt out his favorite (and sometimes annoying) quotes in a middle of a situation. Don’t let that stop you, however. He even has some great things about him! He is very interested in Pokémon and Math, and always goes to the local library to check out things on them (let’s pretend they draw Pokémon on scrolls xD). Hydro collects everything Pokémon, and he is very smart at Math. He can solve algebric questions in two seconds without any work (true to Saburra’s friend in real life). He is helpful at times, and is willing to help you whenever you ask. He comes off at annoying at times. Biography Uhh Saburra doesn’t know much about his life, whoops. Relationships Gladion Can rek Gladion in a battle. Hydro doesn’t mind Gladion at all, but thinks that he could be a threat to his position in Pokémon. Omg wants to form better team to defend against Gladion juss in casu Quotes * “Now this is what we call ‘Love!’” Teasing Saburra. * “POKÉMON POKÉMON POKÉMON!” Poké-trash * “I have grown powerful! I am waiting for a challenge!” Waiting for a game opponent. * “I am absolutely smart. Now give me Pokémon stuff if you want me to do Algebra homework for you.” Offering Saburra a deal. * “I AM SONIC X!” Hydro being himself. Gallery Drawing (6).jpeg|By Coyote! Too adorkable! Hydroref.png|By Heron! Cool! IMG_0426.JPG|Full body scene by me! Trivia * Has a SeaWing name because why not * His tail barb has spots of glowing stripes, but you can barely see it unless you’re up close * Ironically, he hates water A LOT. Don’t expect him to have Water-type Pokémon cards either * Can rek most Poké nuds but cannot beat Ash Ketchum because Ash is too cringe too battle * May have ADHD Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z)